Wishes Do Come True
by LijahsGurl
Summary: Christian is trying to cope with Satine's death when she comes to him in a dream. What will Happen to their love and past? Please Read and Review!! It's my first fanfic so please no flames or at least not mean ones!!


Wishes really Do come True

Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge or any of the characters from Moulin Rouge. Just to warn you I can't write and if you want feel free to take my idea of this story if you think you can write it better than me, which you probably can! Thank you for taking the time to read this, though it's not very good. Have a great day!!

Christian lay on his bed. Since Satine had died he hadn't moved much from that very spot. Christian was lost without Satine. He couldn't figure out why God had done this to him, why did God have to take his beloved Satine??? While Christian pondered this there was a sudden loud knock on the door.

"Christian, Christian answer the door, it's us" cried the easily identifiable voices on the other side of the door.

Christian knew it was the Boho's on the other side of the door yet he felt no need to answer.

"Go away! There is no will left in me any more, leave me here to die, please." said Christian in a polite yet sad and annoyed voice.

"Christian, we can't do that, you have hardly ever left this room since, well, since Satine died. You have to get over it Christian. You have to live life to the fullest while you are still alive. I know that you know that that was how Satine would have wanted it!!" said one of the Boho's .

Christian lied there amazed at what he had just heard. Get over it, Get over it. ?How in the world was he to get over it? They don't know what it's like to lose your love. After she is gone you feel there is no need to live, your whole world dies with her and nothing has meaning any more. 

"You will never understand how I feel getting up day after day expecting Satine to be there thinking that her death was all a big bad nightmare. But then you take a look around the room, maybe even call out her name a few times and you know what happens, do you, do you?!" screamed Christian after a while.

"What Christian? what happens?" asked the Boho's waiting for the answer and quietly opening the door to Christian's garret.

"Nothing happens, nothing at all! Do you know why? It's because she isn't there, she never is and she never will be. Now don't just stand there and act like you know what that feels like. I have to go through that day after day after day!" said Christian very forcefully with tears beginning to stream down his face. " And, let me tell you," began Christian, "that is the worst feeling in the whole world!!"

" Christian we can understand that" said the Boho's trying to get close enough to Christian to actually see his face in the darkness, "you just can't live in the darkness without eating or sleeping. All you do is lie there and no one can live like that do you understand? NO ONE!!!!" said the Boho's getting rather annoyed.

Were the Boho's listening to anything Christian had just said? Christian new there was no need for having this conversation so he simply said,

"GET OUT NOW!!!!!!"

After that, the Boho's quickly left his garret. They could clearly see Christian was not in the mood to talk.

Christian soon fell asleep. Lately, that is all he had been doing for in his dreams is where all his memories of Satine had come to life.

_"Christian, Oh Christian, where are you?" _asked a beautiful voice in the distance. 

Christian took a look around but there was no one to be found anywhere.

_"Satine is that you?"_ asked Christian _" Oh God please let that be her, please let that be my beloved Satine." _Said Christian in a voice lower than a whisper.

_"Christian it is me who called your name, Christian you must listen to what I say closely. Ok Christian, do you agree?" _Asked Satine in a very beautiful voice.

"_Yes, Satine, I will listen to what ever you have to say." _Said Christian very excitedly. 

"_Christian you must get on with your life, you must live your life and love your life because you never know what will happen to it. " _said Satine. _"This will be very hard for you to understand and I'm going to need you to trust me. I still love you dearly and I know you do I. The Boho's are correct, it is the way I want it, I want you to find a new love, a great love and I want you to love her like you loved me." _Satine replied.

"Satine I can't do that! I won't do that! I could never possibly love another as I love you." replied Christian.

"You must, for me, you must!" Satine stared straight into his tear-filled eyes. Christian refused to respond. How could he ever, in his life, love another as he loved Satine?

__

"You hear me Christian? You must, you have got to go on," Satine looked down at the ground, _"I know that this sounds hard for you to do but you simply must," _Satine whispered firmly_._

"As you wish," Christian replied to her, in a tone that told Satine that he really didn't want to. Satine kissed his cheek and turned away. Tears streamed down Christian's face as he reached for her arm to pull her back. This was of no use, her arms slipped right through him as if she were a ghost and sadly watched his love Satine disappear from sight.

Christian's feelings were now taking control over his body. He sunk to the ground and let his tears flow.

"SATINE!! I LOVE YOU!!" Christian placed his head in his hands. He broke down and refused to stop himself.

Christian suddenly awoke in a deep sweat. He jolted up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He now was forced to move on. How he was to accomplish this, he never knew.

Christian pulled his shirt, off the bed stand, and heard a small clink upon the floor. He looked down and noticed a small quarter. He picked it up and placed it in his pocket.

Christian got up and got dressed. He put on his hat and coat and walked out the door. 

He immediately began studying each and every girl he passed on the street but only found himself making excuses about why he shouldn't love her.

Just then, Someone came up behind him as he read his daily paper. By the time Christian could notice a baron shot came from around him. A single shot was fired into Christian head by none other than the Duke.

Christian opened his eyes and looked around. He hadn't the faintest idea of where he was. Just then, a women came by his side and dabbed his head with a wash cloth. It was Satine, his love. They were together now, together forever.

Christian smiled and took Satine in his arms. Both cried together and wouldn't let each other go.

"I love you so much, Satine!" Christian cried out.

"And I, you, Christian!" Satine replied.

Christian pulled out the coin from his pocket. On it he read the words: _Carpe Diem _

__

Seize the Day! Christian thought to himself as he and Satine both laid themselves on the bed and rested where they had longed to be for so long.

Seize the Day


End file.
